


Brotherly lovings

by Arcturas_Callahan



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Elder Scrolls - Freeform, Gay, Incest, Khajiit - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 09:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14788055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcturas_Callahan/pseuds/Arcturas_Callahan
Summary: Jo'Rasha has finally paid off a debt to an underground pit fighting kingpin who gave the khajiit coin to cure his brothers addiction to skooma. It's time cor the two to celebrate





	Brotherly lovings

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first fanfiction I've ever written and it was done off the fly at work. It's shitty, needs more work, and probably some explanation to it too
> 
> Please leave a comment on how crappy this is XD i plan on reworking it on a later date

The old wooden door to the shack closed as Jo'Rasha entered his and his brothers home. He set down his crossbow and bolt casing on a table before taking off his bloody, torn up shirt and pants and tossed them into the makeshift fireplace. "Rashi?" Called another males voice from another room. A younger male Khajiit entered the front room wearing a messy apron. "You're home brother. I am glad. I was worried for you. Is.... Is it finally over?" Ma'Nami asked. "Yes. This one has finally paid off your debt to that Dunmer. Jo'Rasha no longer needs to fight in his damn arena of death anymore." The black furred khajiit said, running his paws through his head fur. The white furred Khajiit ran over and hugged his brother. "Thank you thank you thank you. I promise I will never touch skooma as long as I live." He said. Jo'Rasha gave a light chuckle and licked his brother's muzzle which had a small amount of whitish powder on it. "But you will still use moon sugar in your cooking, yes? Jo'Rasha does. Not think he could handle the taste of your cooking without it." The older brother joked. "Oh shush it. You know you love my cooking. I went to the same school as the Gourmet." Ma'Nami said. "I wonder what ha-" he was cut off by Jo'Rasha's tongue entering his own muzzle as the larger Khajiit kissed the smaller one with the passion of a lover. Ma'Nami offered no resistance, just closing his green eyes and enjoying his brothers tongue lashing around in his muzzle. Jo'Rasha's paws reached behind Ma'Nami and untied the apron hia brother wore and once undone, he threw it to the side and slowly ran his claws up his brothers furry chest. Even after the year of skooma addiction and doing nothing but cooking, the younger Khajiit still kept a toned body though it couldn't compair to his own. After a few minutes of pressing the bulge in their loinclothes together, Jo'Rasha broke from the kiss. "Let this one get washed up before we continue. Have yourself read for Jo'Rasha." The Black Khajiit said. "I... Okay. Food can wait." Ma'Nami said blushing before heading to the room and bed they shared. Jo'Rasha left the shack and headed to the wooden washtub they had behind the shack outside Riften. Ten minutes later, Jo'Rasha entered their home again and found Ma'Nami who was trying bis best to tie himself to the bed. "Teeheehee. Silly Kitty. Allow Jo'Rasha to help" he said as he went over to Ma'Nami and helped tie the leather strips together around his brothers hands and the bed post. "This one still doesn't understand why you enjoy being tied up, but he won't complain." Jo'Rasha said as he leaned down and gently nipped the tip of Ma'Nami's right ear.  "I just really enjoy it for..." Once again he was silenced but this time by another piece of leather strips that was wrapped around his muzzle. "Mmm. Looks like the great hunter has caught his prey. Now for this one to claim his prize, no?" Jo'Rasha said, trying to roleplay for Ma'Nami. The younger Khajiit faked trying to escape but the leather strips held tight. "Tsk tsk tsk. This one dislikes those who try to escaoe from their fate. If you continue fighting, this one will be taking his prize hard and dry. Make your chose." He said, reaching under the bed and pulling out a potion of warmth. Ma'Nami saw it and stopped fighting. "Mmm. Very good. Now just give Jo'Rasha a minute." The khahiit said as he grabbed and lifted his brother's ass in the air. Jo'Rasha leaned in and licked the outside the white Khajiits pink pucker, causing Ma'Nami to moan in the straps. Jo'Rasha reached between Ma'Nami's legs and slowly ran the blunt end of his claw up the feline cock, causing pre to leak from it's tip. Jo'Rasha pressed his tongue inside and wrapped his paw around the 5 inch cock, stroking it ever so slowly as he rimmsd his brother. Ma'Nami was in heaven now, loving the attention but knew the feline tongue in his ass wouldn't send him off so he tried whimpering but it juat came out as purring. After several minutes of tbis teasing, Jo'Rasha removed his tongue and paws from Ma'Nami and sat up. "Mmm. Just add moon sugar and this one could spend all sundas enjoying your most sensitive of regions. Now then." Jo'Rasha said as he uncorked the potion and slowly poured the contents on to his eight inches of black feline cock until it was coated in the red liquid, and then poured some in the small opening his tongue left in Ma'Nami, who gasped from this. Jo'Rasha chuckled from this before corking the rest of the bottle and setting it aside. He then pressed his tip to Ma'Nami's pucker and pressed the first inch of his barbed cock into his brother who moaned as he was penetrated. The potion did a great job making the cock slick and warm. "Mmm. Such a fine prey this one caught. Nice and tight amd ready for..." In one swift moment, he thrust the other seven inches inside Ma'Nami "breeding.". The white Khajiit arched his back as best he could, moaning as his brothers cock was pressed deep inside, making him feel more full than any three course meak ever did. Even though he enjoyed this, he still had some tears roll down his muzzle. Ma'Nami burried his muzzle into a pillow to hide them from Jo'Rasha. The older Khajiit grabbed on to the younger kits legs now and pulled back slowly, letting the barbs rub his insides before pushing back in deep. Jo'Rasha moaned in pleasure as he started to breed Ma'Nami. "Mmmffff. This one loves his catches tight ass. So tasty and so tight. He thinks he might keep you tied up for a few days. Does that sound good, yes?" He asked, giving Ma'Nami's ass a slap and getting a muffled yelp for an answer. For the next thirty minutes, Jo'Rasha pounded into Ma'Nami's tailhole, taking his brothers tail into his muzzle and biting in gently as his black cock spread the pink pucker and balls slapped against balls until the older Khajiit couldn't hold it any longer. With one final thrust, Jo'Rasha burried his cock into Ma'Nami and unloaded weeks worth of pent up seed into his brother, moaning in unison as Ma'Nami's tailhole clenched around him as the younger khajiit came to a climax too. Jo'Rasha let go of the white tail, but leaned in and bite into the neck fluff of his brother, making sure not to break skin as he held his brothers chest now and gently rubbed it. "This one loves you." Jo'Rasha said, getting a muffled reply. He removed the lether strips with his claws. "I love you too brother. Mmmm. Need to go to the temple of mara later now, don't I?" He asked. Jo'Rasha sighed and pulled out. "Yes. This one thinks you have three days to get yourself there. But that gives us plenty of time for more fun, no? And You have said you wanted to see if you could tame the other me." He grinned, bringing his cum covered cock to his brothers muzzle. Ma'Nami licked the cock slowly, making sure to get all the white off so it was completly black again. "I'll make sure to get soms silver chains from the market later then. For now, i would like to rest." Ma'Nami said before they kissed passionatly again, holding on to each other.


End file.
